Naruto Shippuden the Movie: KoP Style
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: A remake of Naruto Shippuden the Movie with the KoPs. Features all religions. Out of Place, but will fall in line later. NaruHinaShion
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: DEATH OF A HERO**

KLK: Okay, this is like the original Naruto Shippuden The Movie, except that it has Kiactu and the rest of the KoPs in it. Hope you enjoy.

Kiactu: Because I know we will.

KLK: At the end, Naruto will keep his "promise". So, expect a lemon at the end.

Kiactu: Yeah. I wonder if he's going to live when Hinata finds out.

KLK: More than likely? No.

Kiactu: Sucks to be him.

KLK: Indeed it does, my friend. Indeed it does.

**CHAPTER START**

"**TITAN…FORCE!**" I yelled. The pressure wave blew back the attack from the priestess. "**Naruto, you handle the demon. I'll take Shion to safety.**" I told him. He nodded. _If only I had the Rinnegan like Nagato,_ I thought. _That would turn the tide in this battle._

"**Clone Tackle!**" Naruto yelled, sending thousands of clones at Mouryo. The demon swatted them all down, making them poof until one was on the ground: the real Naruto. "I…will…not…DIE!" he yelled, attacking the heads once more. "Damn fool!" I yelled after him, watching as he was trying to cut off the heads. "Ha! Too slow!" he yelled, piercing one in the head with a kunai. He took his eyes off the battle and saw the formation of the light. "An…eye?" he asked, not noticing the tentacle right behind him. The sound of it piercing flesh caught his attention and he looked at the tentacle in wander. Drops of a crimson liquid splattered on his face as he finally realized what it was that pierced him.

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he felt the tentacle through his chest. He tried reaching up to get off it, only to find out that it was futile. As the last of his breath left him, he looked at me and smiled. "Take…care…of them, Kiactu," he said. "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shion yelled as she looked at the body be thrown into the lava. "…Y_o_**u**...**B**_A_**S**_T_**A**_R_**D**!" I yelled at Mouryo. "**I **_W_**I**_L_**L** _F_**U**_C_**K**_I_**N**_G_** K**_I_**L**_L _**Y**_O_**U**! _**MAD TITAN MODE!**_" A knight's armor formed around my body as scarves appeared. Shion looked at me and mouthed, _Kiactu?_

I was too out of it to even realize that she had called me. Thousands of scarf-like appendages shot out from my body, wrapping up Mouryo. "_What…is this?_" the demon asked. "_**Revenge…for killing one of my friend's children**_," I yelled. _**"And for killing the Nine-Tailed Fox, who was really cool, for a thousand-year-old being who preys on negative thought and destruction. But that still doesn't change the fact that you killed them. Now, face the wrath of a Titan and a Kishin."**_

**LATER AT NARUTO'S FUNERAL**

I was looking at Naruto's grave. As soon as Hinata found out, she cut herself from society and ended her life. Sakura, Neji, Lee, Ichigo, Percy, Sora, and I were looking at the casket be lowered into the ground. We had a temporary alliance with Akatsuki and Orochimaru, which would end as soon as they had Mouryo killed. Shion would accompany me back to my world.

I punched the ground as tears left my eyes. "Damn that idiot. He had to take his attention away from the battle and get himself killed," I said. "But…at least he died protecting his precious people." I took out an orange and lavender ribbon. "From now on, we will where these for the knuckleheaded ninja and his secret admirer." I wrapped it around my body and gave one to everyone there.

Ichigo and Sora nodded and put it around their wrists. Percy put it around his shoulder, as did most of the guys. We wore those ribbons to honor the boy who went against all odds and the girl who was once considered weak until she defied all expectations.

**IN THE REALM OF THE GODS**

"This boy deserves another chance," my grandfather yelled at the others. "He has proven his worth thousands upon thousands of time. For Christ's sake, he was the child of prophecy of your world, Kami!" The woman looked at him. "He really did. Somehow, one of my attendants ran off and told the toads that he would be the one who brought piece to our world. But...to find out that Kiactu has the responsibility of protecting even the immortals...It's confusing about who I have to root for."

"Kiactu may bring piece, and he may have Kronos, as well as Asura, in his body, but he is not the one to put your trust in," Grandfather told her. "Shinigami, what do you think?"

"Well, Kiactu has been improving his skills," the Death God from _Soul Eater_ said. "He has Asura as a mentor and he's keeping the madness at bay that the Kishin gives off. I put my trust in him." One by one, the others at the meeting agreed: Athena, Poseidon, Hera, Artemis, Ares (though it was only for the war that he felt would be coming on), Hades, Dionysus, the Thirteen Court Guard, Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, and Demeter. The other gods were indecisive. "So...Naruto gets a second chance," Grandfather states. "Majority rules."

**CHAPTER END**

KLK: Naruto Shippuden the Movie: KoP Style is now up. I will officially begin the story when I finally can get to it. I really would be working on Negito chapters, but they're on another computer at school, someone jacked my jump drive, and where I usually bring my laptop, I can't get on FanFiction any more. Not even on the desktop. Strange enough, I can look at _Daisy!_, but I can't get on to FanFiction. So, I know it's not the parental control block. Not that I look at stuff like that. ':D


	2. Not a Chapter

**MESSAGE TO ALL REVIEWERS OF KoP LEADER KIACTU (EXCEPT THE NICE ONES; THIS IN NOT A CHAPTER)**

KLK: To all reviewers of KoP Leader Kiactu, I have got to say that I am pissed at most of the reviews that you gave me. MOST of you don't even have your own story, so explain to me why in the hell are you guys even reviewing. Like you, **Jiraiya-San**, you said this story is poop. If it's so poop, then why the hell don't you come up with a story that could probably blow mine out of the water. And I noticed that some of you don't like Kiactu. What's not to like with him. What's wrong with an immature, lazy, irresponsible character like him?

Kiactu: Gee, thanks.

KLK: The point is he's just a made up character. An OC, if you will. He's not even real to begin with! Anyway, I'm just bashing the people who leave immature reviews on my stories, such as BlueToxin, JiraiyaSan, and others. If you have anything to say, PM me about it. Other than that, I'm always up for suggestions, not flames. Especially from those people who don't even have a fan fic of their own, so don't go hating on me. Now, the final thing I have to say about reviews is that whoever gives me a flame like the one I got from JiraiyaSan and BlueToxin, don't be immature about it. I wouldn't judge other's fics in an unsophisticated way. The point I'm trying to get across is if you guys don't know how to click the blue button that takes you back to the main list of other fics people write and go judge them. I love Rito, don't get me wrong. It's just…I want to see him a little stronger. So what's wrong with adding Kiactu in his body? I will delete the original **To Love-Kiactu** and put up another one were Rito is a descendant of Kiactu who meets his ancestor mentally. It still will be a Rito/harem fic and Kiactu will get no girls. In a few days, I will be considering writing a Human!Kiactu and a OOC Mandy AU lemon called **Little Flower**. If I could get some tips on writing a lemon I will be set. Now, I just want you to know, later, I will write a fic about Naruto's world after the Shinobi World War arc a year into the future. There will be no KoP involvement, Naruto doesn't know that there is more than one world out there, nothing different than what Masashi Kishimoto planned. Well, maybe except for the fact that Naruto will have a harem of the girls from the movies, video games, and manga. That includes Akari Tatsushiro.

Kiactu: KoP Leader Kiactu will keep **Negito **the way it is. It's not a harem manga without Negi having at least a few chicks. Who knows? He might just come out with a **Negito Neo **sometime into the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2: THE MISSION**

KLK: Now up, the next chapter of NSTM:KoPS. I just realized that the title is spelled like a second grader was trying to spell cops, but let me clear it up for those who don't read my other stories: the KoPs are a group of kids from different worlds (anime, games, etc.) Their leader is my OC: Kiactu Maheem. He's basically an over-powered Cloud, with a sword that changes forms and multiplies. He has two seals on his back that keep that power in check. Sealed, he's at god level. Unsealed, and you just unleashed a power so great, the very air breaks up.

Kiactu: Yeah, but don't worry. If I ever meet an enemy, I'm not unsealing my powers unless you want KLK to create a villain so powerful that I have to unseal them. You might have the come up with the names though.

KLK: If the enemy were too powerful, he would have to unleash the hidden powers beneath the seal. That won't happen too soon. Anyway, about the other members, most of which you people already know: Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Sora, Percy Jackson, and others. Future members are FEMAang, Raven, Yoh Asakura (if I ever get to it) and more. You just tell me who to add.

Kiactu: I need more women by the way, so they don't have to count for the whole "have-to-have-a-prophecy" thing. KLK might put the Anarchy sisters Panty and Stocking as well, just for kicks. Plus, that show is really addicting. Two angels (one a sex freak and the other a Goth with a major sweet tooth) that were kicked out of heaven for bad behavior? You have to be a major idiot to pass that up! Oh…Sorry, KLK.

KLK: (mumbling) Asshole. (talking) It's alright, so don't worry about it.

Kiactu: Again, I refuse to say the disclaimer. I mean, why bother? It's not like the owners have nothing better to do than to look at what their fans do.

KLK: He's right, by the way. But we still have to right it or our "fans" will start to flame us about those five words they oh so love to hear: I don't own this story. Bastards, though no offense to those who leave good reviews. But…that was a good idea for the Anarchy girls, Kiactu. Maybe it will be a solo mission for Ichigo. Or Negi.

Kiactu: Hell no. Anyone but Negi. That would suck for the little kid to be traumatized like that.

**CHAPTER START**

I was walking through the village of Konohagakure no Sato, noticing the ninja were on edge. The whole Mouryo-being-unsealed thing didn't help, though. I sighed. "More fools who think one demon is enough to defeat an all-powerful being that surpasses a god. Dumbass misunderstandings."

I decided to help them with the demon. I mean, their supposed "demon brat" was one of my most promising officers. Not to mention that his father was one as well. I sighed and watched as he picked up a little girl that strangely, reminded me of an Uzumaki. I sweatdropped. _It looks like Kushina had resurrected into the body of a little girl._ I raced after them, jumping onto the buildings that he was on a second later. I stopped right behind him on the water tower. "Your heart's in the right place, but your mind is on something else," I said, shrugging. I made a kitten out of a shadow and gave it to the little girl, who held it close as she gripped onto my pantleg.

"Don't worry, little one," I assured the girl. "I'm going to put you down somewhere safe." A use of **Shunshin** later and the girl was next to an elderly woman. As she looked around, she saw me put a finger over my mouth and wink. Naruto followed soon after and we stood on a fence. "Man, your heart was in the right place, but your mind wasn't that caught up." The Nine-Tails jinchuriki frowned at that. "Like you could do better?" he asked. "I know I could d-" I started before I was interrupted.

"Naruto, Kiactu," Sakura yelled. "There you two are! Hurry up, we've been called in!" Naruto through his hand up in exasperation. "Right! Look out world! Here comes Naruto Uzumaki!"

**AT THE HOKAGE BUILDING**

"Wha?" he asked. "Why? Why are Negi and Bushy Brows here? And where the hell is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto looked around for his teacher, still not noticing that he wasn't coming. "I have called you here for a reason, Naruto," Tsunade said, sitting at her desk. "Neji and Lee are substituting for Kakashi and Sasuke."

That was when Sakura and Naruto looked glum. The Hokage looked surprised while Shizune reminded her of the situation. "It seems they still haven't gotten over it, huh?" she asked.

"You took it even worse when Orochimaru defected, Tsunade," I said, walking into the room. "The KoPs are on it. Sora, Percy, and Ichigo are already off to take care of the front lines with the others. I stayed back to help Naruto and the others with the escort mission."

"Escort...mission..."Naruto looked confused. "What do you mean by escort mission?" I looked at him. "You four will be accompanying me to the Land of Demons to help a girl seal away a demon with unimaginable power. We will take her to the shrine in the Land of Swamps so she can hopefully seal away Moryo."

"What do you mean "seal away Moryo"?" Naruto asked. "Moryo is a demon on par with the Nanabi," I explained. "If you could go full Nine-Tails, you would easily beat him. But we can't risk that with the youki that he puts out. It might make Kyuubi more...unstable."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked. "Naruto would be killed with the amount of youki flowing throughout his chakra system. It's a wonder he survived going up to six tails on the training trip." Sakura and Neji took a nervous glance at Naruto. "Well, let's think about it when we depart from here," I told them.

**AT THE MAIN GATES**

We all stood by Neji and waited on his orders. Well, the rest of Team 7 did. Naruto and I weren't really listening. I had my MP3 stuck in my ears as Neji was talking about the sake of the mission. "Yeah, that all sounds fine and dandy," I said, not really listening. "I thought it was the KoPs' job to ensure the safety of the world and all you stood for?"

"Wait...wasn't Neji talking about how you were to stay with Lady Shion, Naruto, Lee and I were supposed to back up his defense while he took the front and used his Byakugan?" I then realized something. "Neji, you coward!"

"What?"

"Me, Naruto, and Lee would only be target practice." I huffed. "Well, Naruto and Lee, maybe. I know I can't be mistaken for cannon fodder. But anyway, I can do more than just stand here and twiddle my fingers. Give me a more interesting thing to do than guard our asses. Let me be a scout, or giant-volcano-maker." When they had questioning looks on their faces, I answered, "I have a life out of being a shinobi, or a KoP for that matter. Sometimes I destroy a mountain and trigger a volcano to calm my anger."

Neji and Sakura just let it go while Lee tried to get me to talk about my amazing technique that could start an active volcano. It took a few hours, but we got to the shrine. Once we arrived, the sound of blades sung through the air and I noticed that the air smelled of blood. "I think we will meet the baddies once we step inside that door," I told them. Naruto had already jumped ahead and I cursed in my mind, following after him.

"Those idiots," Neji said under his breath. "Wait for them to mess up. When they do, we'll go in." The order went to Sakura and Lee, who nodded and waited.

**CHAPTER END**

KLK: Next up is when Kiactu and Naruto battle the foursome. Sakura, Lee, and Neji will also get to fight as well. This story will seem shorter compared to my others, so don't worry about. I apologize for anyone wanting more.


End file.
